


Caged Lightning

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Human Furniture, Lawyer Steve Rogers, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Professor Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Slave Thor (Marvel), Spanking, Sub Thor (Marvel), Table Sex, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: How about Steve and Bucky in a committed relationship? As they're both Doms neither of them sub for each other, but instead they share their live-in houseboy/fucktoy/slave Thor. Thor's cock is locked in long-term chastity, as orgasms are for the Doms, not the slave.





	Caged Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I had a surprising amount of fun writing this. I didn't expect to enjoy it as much as I did. Hope y'all enjoy it, too!

Steve sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his house. The sun was setting behind him and it was almost hard to believe that he had been up since before dawn. Life as one of Stark’s lawyers was always… interesting, that’s for sure. Between scandals, the government breathing down Stark’s neck, and Stark’s general tendency to be off doing God-knows-what, Steve sometimes felt like he was being run off his feet keeping the law off Stark’s back. 

The only redeeming quality about the situation was that Stark didn’t actually do anything illegal. He was just an eccentric billionaire with more money than sense. It made his job infinitely easier than if he was responsible for finding a way to defend a guilty man. Still, sometimes he missed his days as a public defender. 

He cracked his neck before he opened the door and stepped out of his car. He was dressed in a smart, expensive navy blue three-piece suit. It had taken him longer than he expected to get used to dressing this way after growing up poor in Brooklyn with a single mother. Now, though, he was as comfortable in a suit as he was in gym clothes. 

The large house he and his partner, Bucky, lived in was simple compared to some of the other houses around them, but it suited their needs perfectly fine. Neither of them had or wanted kids, so the extra rooms were just for any houseguests they hosted. They had made a number of friends in their respective jobs, so it wasn’t unheard of for them to have guests stay overnight. 

He started walking towards the house and opened the door. As he stepped inside, he heard soft moans coming from the living room and he walked through the foyer towards the sound. His cock twitched in his pants as he suspected who might be behind this. Sure enough, Bucky was sitting on the couch, still fully dressed, with their houseboy, Thor, between his legs. Steve watched for a moment as their slave’s head bobbed up and down on Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky spotted him and grinned. “Hey, doll, how was work?” 

Steve groaned. “The usual. At least things seem to be quiet for now,” he said. “No huge developments, just his usual ridiculousness.” 

“That’s good. You work too hard for him sometimes,” Bucky said with a fond smile. 

“It’s the job, Buck,” Steve said. “At least it pays well. How was your day?” 

Bucky moaned softly and thrust up into the slave’s waiting mouth. “Long,” he answered. “I’m pretty sure half the students in my physics class don’t even read the textbook before class. This is why I don’t like teaching freshman level courses.” 

“This is what you get for teaching the weed-out class,” Steve said. “That’s how we met, remember?” 

Bucky smiled fondly at him. “You, at least, actually tried to understand the material,” Bucky pointed out. “And you asked questions when you didn’t understand something, which is more than I can say for the kids these days.” 

Steve leaned in to kiss him and Bucky hummed into the kiss. Steve could taste the heat on his tongue and he moaned as he thrust his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. 

“You close, baby?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded before he grunted and groaned as he came in the slave’s mouth. Steve kissed him and stroked his hand down Bucky’s body until he relaxed. 

“You want to use the slave?” Bucky asked. “Been a long day for you, you could use some stress relief.” 

Steve grinned and looked down the slave knelt on the floor staring at the couch. He was completely naked, as usual, save for a chastity belt and a jeweled collar with heart dangling from the metal hoop labelled “slave”. The belt was meant both to confine the slave’s cock and make his ass available for whenever Steve and/or Bucky wanted to use it. 

The belt hadn’t come off in months. In fact, it was somewhat rare for the slave to ask to come these days. He was pliant and obedient and honestly, Steve loved having him. Steve and Bucky loved each other, but couldn’t submit to the other. Having the slave to fulfill their needs to dominate was the best thing that had happened for their relationship. 

“Stand,” Steve ordered. 

Thor rose to his feet and kept his eyes downcast. Steve walked into the dining room and Thor bent over the edge of the table. Steve took his belt off and folded it in half before he began to spank the slave’s gorgeous ass. The slave hissed in pain, which Steve ignored. He brought the belt down on the slave’s ass again and again, pausing only to reach down and adjust himself. 

Slowly, Steve entered a sort of tunnel-vision, where the only thing that existed was him and his slave. He grinned as the slave’s ass and thighs turned bright red and the sweet sounds of pained gasps reached his ears. They kept him there in the room. Thoughts and stress from the day trickled out until the only thing left was the pain he was inflicting on his toy. 

He lost track of time in the steady, relentless rhythm he kept. At some point, Steve let the belt drop to the floor. He took Thor’s ass in his hands and smirked as Thor groaned in pain. His ass was red as a cherry with welts rising on the heated skin. Steve ran his hands over them and squeezed and the slave whimpered in protest. 

“You done, yet?” Bucky asked. Steve turned to look at him. Bucky was leaning confidently on the wall watching the proceedings. “Poor boy won’t have time to start on dinner if you keep this up.” 

Steve chuckled before he reached between Thor’s legs and pulled the bright blue butt plug out. Thor whimpered, but said nothing. 

“Should be done soon,” Steve said. 

He checked Thor’s ass and sure enough, it was still wet with lube, enough that he could just slide in. He unzipped his pants and fished his cock out before he pushed in in one, smooth thrust. The slave moaned and whimpered as Steve set a rough, brutal pace. He slammed his cock home, hitting Thor’s prostate over and over again. He reached around and teased at the neglected cock straining against the metal cage.

“If you break the table, you’re buying the new one,” Bucky warned. Steve looked over and grinned. 

“Funny, doll, because _I_ wasn’t the one who broke the last one,” Steve said with a chuckle. He smacked the slave’s ass and he tightened around Steve’s cock. “Besides, we got a perfectly good table right here.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Bucky said. He walked up to and kissed Steve lightly, like they were doing nothing more than washing dishes or something else that normal people did. The slave did all those things for them. “Have fun.” 

Steve paused long enough to kiss him back. As soon as he was done, he snapped his hips back into Thor’s tight heat. Bucky went to the fridge and got a beer out. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched. Steve smirked as Bucky reached down to touch himself and started going faster, harder to make the show better for his partner.

“Sweetheart?” Bucky said. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked. 

“Could you make him come?” Bucky asked. He came around and reached down to card his fingers through Thor’s long hair. It was plastered to his face with sweat and his eyes were dark and just a bit foggy, like he was floating. “I want to see him come.” 

Steve hummed in false consideration. “How long’s it been?” he asked. “A couple months?” 

Bucky nodded. “His birthday,” he said. “We made him come until he couldn’t anymore, then he came again.” 

“How many times was that?” Steve asked. That day was one he thought about often. They’d spent the whole day toying with him, teasing and driving him towards orgasm over and over again until Thor cried from the pain of it. 

“He came 10 times during the day,” Bucky replied. “And twice again that night. That was three months ago.” 

“And he hasn’t come since,” Steve said. He squeezed the slave’s ass and Thor whimpered beneath him and shook his head. “Or if he has, he was a bad boy who didn’t tell us so we could punish him.” 

“Well? Have you been good for us?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, Master,” Thor replied with a frantic nod. “I haven’t come, I’ve been good.” 

“Hmm, well then, I suppose we can let him come,” Steve replied. 

He paused and fished the key out of his suit pocket and pulled out. He rolled the slave over and unlocked the cage, pulling the straps off and letting setting them aside. Thor’s cock immediately grew to its impressive length. Steve wrapped a hand around the base as he sheathed himself in the slave’s ass again. He jerked the slave in the same rhythm as he thrust his hips, fast and hard. The slave moaned loudly with pleasure. 

“Look at him,” Steve said. “Been so long he’s desperate to come.” 

“He’s pretty like this,” Bucky replied. He slowly wrapped his hand lightly around the slave’s throat. “Maybe we should be nice and let him come more often. Would you like that, slave?” 

Steve could see the Cheshire cat grin on Bucky’s face. Bucky liked to dangle pleasure in front of the slave’s face, tease him with the possibility of giving him what he wanted. 

“Yes, Master,” Thor moaned. “Please, I’ll be good.” 

Bucky hummed. “I _do_ enjoy seeing you come,” he said. He reached down to tease at Thor’s nipples. “But then, you do look so pretty when you’re locked up. And you’re so good at begging. Maybe we should just lock you up again.” 

Thor kept his mouth shut. A defiant light burned in his eyes. Steve loved that look, loved knowing that there was still some wild part of their slave for them to tame, to bring under their heel. Orgasm was one of those things that lit that fire in him, a constant need to be reminded that he was owned. 

“Watch it, slave,” Steve growled. He paused in his strokes and squeezed the base of Thor’s cock as he slammed into his ass. “It’s not too late to deny you. You come when we say you can.” 

“Yes, Master,” Thor groaned. The light was undimmed. Bucky’s hand tightened a bit and the slave drew in a ragged breath. 

“I changed my mind,” Bucky announced. “Let him come when he’s earned it. How does Indian sound?” 

“Sounds great, doll,” Steve said. “Goat pasanda for me, please.” 

Bucky kissed him as he walked past. “You got it,” he said. “What do we get for the slave?”

“Just get him some rice,” Steve said. “He can have other stuff when he decides he’s ready to behave.” 

Thor groaned but Steve ignored him as he removed his hand and snapped his hips forward. He was getting close to his climax, so close. He fucked harder into the slave’s ass until he was on the verge of his orgasm. He pulled out. 

“Kneel,” he said. Thor got off the table and knelt on the floor in front of him. Steve jerked his cock quickly and grunted as he came over Thor’s face. When he was done and his cock was soft, he zipped himself up and straightened his tie. He stayed long enough for the slave’s cock to soften and put it back in his cage. “Do you need anything?”

The slave shook his head. “Thank you, Master.” 

“Good,” Steve said. He walked over to one of the locked drawers where they kept sweets for the slave and unlocked it. He took out a dark chocolate bar with caramel and handed it to the slave. Much as the slave said he was fine, it wouldn’t do for him to drop. “Eat it. When you’re done, Clean this up. Make yourself presentable for the delivery person.”

He walked out before the slave could respond.

* * *

The slave dressed himself quickly and efficiently after he finished cleaning up the mess Masters left in the dining room. It was almost strange to be in actual clothing. Masters preferred that he be naked, as they hated having to undress him whenever they felt in the mood to use him. The slave would be lying if he said he didn’t love it, even the chastity belt that fit discreetly beneath his jeans. 

The only time he wore clothes were when they had guests or were expecting deliveries. Thankfully, Masters were good about letting him know ahead of time when they were expecting deliveries to come during the day while they were gone. 

Service and pleasure, that was his life. It was amazing, even on nights like tonight when they used him, teased him, then left him aching with want. A knock sounded at the door and the slave remembered their rule: be friendly and courteous to all visitors. He grabbed the wallet and opened the door with a smile. A young, pimply teenager with dark brown skin stood waiting with a large bag of food. They all had had large appetites.

“I have goat pasanda, butter chicken, vegetable samosas, potato bonda, and extra rice,” he recited in a light Indian accent. 

“Yes, thank you so much,” Thor said. “How much do I owe you?” 

The delivery boy recited the cost and Thor took out one of Masters’ cards and paid with the mobile card scanner people had these days. He smiled politely again as the boy left and went back inside to deliver the food. Masters were sitting in the living room watching Sherlock Holmes. 

“You give him a good tip, slave?” Master Steve asked. 

“Yes, Master. 25%,” the slave replied. 

“Good boy,” Master Steve said. He took the bag and pointed on the floor. The slave knelt on his hands and knees in front of them as they divvied up the food between them. Even this was good. The thought of his safeword never even crossed his mind as he fell into the mindset of serving his Masters. It was everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
